


Jesse x Taiga In 3 Takes

by takaraikarin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Contemplation, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Napping, Tactile, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: Jesse’s eyes on him made him feel naked, like the boy’s trying to peel off layers of clothes, then skin, then sinews, wanting to see how he ticks on the inside.And so Taiga runs hot and cold under Jesse's gazes like that, feverish under their intensity, his skin prickly and his throat parched.Over-exposure from direct sunlight, doctors might say.





	Jesse x Taiga In 3 Takes

Tittle: **Jesse x Taiga In 3 Takes**  
**Author:** [Takarai Karin](http://takarai-karin.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES  
**Pairings:** Jesse/Taiga, hints of Juri/Taiga  
**Contents:** Lots of boy-touching

**  
**  
__  
**Take 1: Looks & Touches**  
  


People might think that Taiga has his head in the clouds most of the time, and they would be right. Mostly. He’s intense when he’s in his elements and would happily go with the flow with everything else, and that made people think he lacks observance. And that’s patently untrue. Taiga notices looks and touches and halted words.

Take Juri, for example. Juri is the fourth son in his family, but he’s attentive and nurturing like he’s everybody’s oldest brother. And he’d look at Taiga sometimes like he’s wondering if he’s getting enough sleep, or eating proper meals and he’s careful not to hover but Taiga is more observant than people gave him credit for and he always noticed Juri’s concerned looks even before the boy offered their bentos to him. 

But that day it’s too early in the morning to force solid food pass his lips and Taiga’s still too cold under the early morning March sun drenching the studio in bright, icy colours. For now, he just wanted to use Juri as a heater so he went and plopped himself on the other boy’s lap instead. Juri oof’d and huffed a laugh near Taiga’s ear, and if Juri’s hands lingered hesitantly near his hips before placing them on top of his thighs with almost affected nonchalance, Taiga can pretend to lack observance for his sake.

Shintarō only touches ‘cause he means it. Firm hugs and strong grips on the back of necks, assured arms around shoulders. When he’s excited, when he’s troubled and needed reassurance, when he’s reminded of his own age and wanted to act like the youngest kid amongst them after all. They go all the way back, and although Shintarō can be guarded, he lets himself be an open book around the members. Taiga cherishes his straightforwardness, this kind boy and his open smile and brotherly affection. You always know where you stand with Shintarō. 

He came inside the studio that morning trying simultaneously to smile, greet Taiga and Juri good morning, and yawn at the same time. The result was an endearing mess of garbled words that Juri responded with a good-natured good morning back while Taiga waved and motioned for Shintarō to plop on the sofa beside him. There was still a lot of space left for the other boy to lounge if he’s still sleepy, what with Taiga saving space by cuddling on top of Juri instead. Shintarō didn’t bother to blink at the familiar view in front of him, instead gratefully flinging his body on the sofa in hope of catching a few more zzs. He made grabby hands with his eyes closed and Taiga let the younger boy catch his hand to then place it on his head. Understanding the wordless demand, Taiga started carding his fingers through Shintarō’s hair in slow, rhythmic motions. As always, Shintarō fell back asleep in less than a few minutes. 

Yugo functions like a normal person, but he’d spent enough time with the other SixTONES that nothing fazed him anymore, not even as he came inside the studio to see half of his groups’ members piling on one sofa like puppies. Taiga remembers when it used to puzzled Yugo. Unnerved him, even, these teenage boys with their tendency to be more touchy-feely than normal. He tried to not let it show, how the juniors probably differ to normal boys in his normal school, but Taiga noticed the questions in his eyes, before he probably realized it was just the way things work in the Juniors. Another way they tick differently with normal people. Taiga took note when Yugo started just shrugging away his new normal, and just smiled that kind smile he has like right now, instantly minimizing the sounds of his own footsteps as he noticed the sleeping Shintarō. His eyes were on Taiga’s fingers carding through the younger boy’s hair, and years before he would’ve gawk with curiosity. But now he just pointed silently and mouthed, ‘he’s really sleeping?’ and when Juri and Taiga nodded, he made the okay sign and quietly took his seat near the table with the coffee machine. 

Hokuto also didn’t blink when he came in, but his eyes did zoom in on Taiga’s fingers, and for once it made Taiga felt self-conscious, like he’s unsure what the other boy would think of the situation, normal for their standard though it was. But just because Taiga is observant, that doesn’t mean he’s got everything figured out, especially not Hokuto and his silent stares. The other boy stopped on the doorway for a bit, took in the scenery of SixTONES’ dressing room, and went quietly to his corner of the room, a soft-covered book already in hard.

Jesse stopped dead in his track when he arrived, eyes zooming in on Taiga on Juri’s lap, and, noticing he’d been standing awkwardly on the doorway, seemingly overcompensated by walking briskly towards Yugo and greeting him enthusiastically, starting a one-sided conversation with voice too loud for a calm, sleepy morning. Yugo shushed his best-friend, pointing towards the sleeping Shintarō as cause. Jesse reluctantly looked back towards the sofa in a barely-there glance, eyes barely flitting towards Taiga, and obediently lowered his voice. He took one of the chairs and straddled the back of it, facing away from the pile of members on the sofa. Taiga didn’t realise he was holding his breath at the boy’s entrance, and when he finally exhaled it came out as a slightly trembling sigh. Juri’s hands on his thighs twitched like he was itching to do something, but Taiga knew he didn’t think he’d noticed, like he knew Jesse probably thinks he didn’t notice either, so Taiga feigned ignorance for everybody involved, himself included. 

The thing with Jesse is he barely touches, and he barely looks, and Taiga was ready to accept that as just the reality. That he might looked on at Jesse with awe, with obvious stars in his eyes as the boy sang or danced, but there would be no answering looks, and Taiga guessed that was just the way things are, but then they decided the burden of their groups’ double main vocals would rest on the two of them and they started spending more time practicing and singing together, and meals and trips to the karaoke followed that, and before long Taiga noticed Jesse’s looks. 

Jesse made aborted motions near his shoulders like he wanted to wrap his arms in camaraderie around Taiga’s shoulders but thought better of it. Made halted motions near his waist like he wanted to hug but didn’t think he should, and he gave him long looks when he though Taiga wouldn’t notice. 

But Taiga does notice, because he’s not as oblivious as people made him out to be, but mostly because Taiga’s been looking at Jesse too. And it’s fine if Jesse isn’t inclined to touch, Taiga can be careful about respecting his personal bubble. 

 

Of course he wanted the halted motions to turn into real touches, and for Jesse to look him in the eyes without breaking focus after a split second, without looking like he's afraid of what he'd see in Taiga's eyes, or afraid of what Taiga might see in his. 

But Taiga had been on the receiving end of enough looks like that, from boys and girls and men and women who looked at him like they wanted something from him. Like they wanted to claim him. Jesse's looks were more tentative than that, but Taiga knew he wasn’t flattering himself when he realized the boy's eyes were on him as much as his were on Jesse. 

Yet still Jesse barely ever looked, and barely ever touched, and Taiga could sometimes feel the hairs on his neck standing in attention from Jesse's piercing gazes, and he wanted very much at those times to turn around and answered his stare. But if he does that, the boy would look away, and the fragile working comfort in the atmosphere would disappear. At those times, Taiga would sense how the 2 years separating their ages feels like a lifetime. 

But it's fine. Taiga can leave the boy be. He can't be forcing his comfort level on him, doesn't feel like he can even make the first move. He's the older one here, somehow it feels properly sleazy to make a move on a younger boy, a fellow junior at that, when they're working together so much. 

It's fine. It's not about waiting and not about pressuring. Taiga loves looking at Jesse just as much as Jesse does him, and he's content with this. Sometimes Jesse would slip and really did put an arm around his waist, or really did looked him in the eyes while singing love songs, and those precious second before Jesse corrected himself, Taiga cherishes those. He can live with those. 

 

**_Take 2: Touches & Looks_ **

Taiga has always been a very tactile person. He chalked it up to being an only child of busy parents. He grew up touch-starved and parched for compliments. 

But he's still more observant than people gave him credit for, and as such he knew how much touches he's allowed of most people in his daily lives.

With Juri and Yugo and Yasui, he's allowed practically unlimited amount of contacts (and probably a piggyback ride or two) on any given days. He's allowed to slump on their shoulders when he's exhausted and they won't hesitate to ask for touches back. 

With Shintarō, it's about 30-50 touches depending on how grown up he's feeling himself that day, whether he's in the mood to be spoiled or not. When he is, he's the biggest cuddle bear Taiga has, and they'd take naps in tangled limbs with Shintarō complaining about how cold Taiga's body runs. But he himself runs hotter, and as such their body temperatures would even out into a cosy warmth ideal for sleeping between concerts. It has always been like that since they were nine and twelve, and Taiga doesn't see any reason to change these idiosyncrasies anytime soon. Sometimes Shintarō disagrees, though. Sometimes he'd decide he's too old for naps, but those days never lasted long. Sooner or later he'll be back to wanting cuddles, acting like the spoiled little brother Taiga never has, and that's Taiga's favourite Shintarō. 

With Hokuto he's allowed one or two high-fives. Taiga knows how to read the atmosphere and doesn't see the need to remedy that. 

And with Jesse... 

With Jesse it depends on his mood. Or on how straight he figured he was that day. Taiga can see the hesitation, the half-aborted hugs, and knew how to work with the boy's comfort level. 

Because he's still the older one here, and he couldn't quite shake the feeling of having to be the more responsible one, the more thoughtful of Jesse's comfort. So he does want to touch, wants skin contact and eye contact and body warmth, because Jesse radiates them like the sun, and sometimes when Taiga knew he's only allowed looks he'd stare at him with thrill running down his spines, like he's daring to stare at the sun too long, like he's risking blindness. 

And at those times Taiga would stare, for the boy is always effortlessly magnetic, and Taiga would happily bask in his radiance. His eyes would slide contemplative gazes following his impressive figure stalking around studios, stomping around the stage, commanding interest. 

When even that's too much for Jesse, when Taiga knows his gazes settle too heavily on the boy's shoulders and he started hiding self-consciousness, Taiga would avert his eyes away. These days he even knows how to do it before Jesse indicated it was too much. 

It's fine. Taiga is more observant than people give him credit for, and he's the older one here. So he's not pushing. And he's not trying and he's not looking, and even though the tips of his fingers itch for touches sometimes he's not reaching forward either. 

But then when Taiga's purposefully not looking, he'd feel Jesse's stares on him. On his face or the back of his neck or trailing questioning gazes along his body, making Taiga held back shivers up his vertebrae. Jesse's gazes in those times felt hot, assessing, and, finding his assessment favourable, the gaze would turn into a smoulder, like he's currently burning Taiga's images on his retinas. Jesse’s eyes on him made him feel naked, like the boy’s trying to peel off layers of clothes, then skin, then sinews, wanting to see how he ticks on the inside. The exposure made him feel cold, but those eyes still burnt his skin.

And so Taiga runs hot and cold under Jesse's gazes like that, feverish under their intensity. His skin prickly and his throat parched. 

Over-exposure from direct sunlight, doctors might say.

A sunstroke. 

It felt like the beginning of sunburn, and Taiga and his too pale, too sensitive skin could barely ever stand that. 

If he were to turn around now and look back, make eye contact (or *some* kind of contact) he knew that Jesse would break his gaze and that sun would dim, and Taiga would be left with just the cold and the hesitation clouding the younger boy's face. So he weathered the direct sunlight and let Jesse stare if he wanted to. He'd just pretend not to notice. Easy to do as people really don't give him credit for being observant. 

 

**_Take 3: Touches & Looks & …_ **

When Taiga came into the venue that day, he was a bit late. Their manager had insisted for him to go to the hospital first to get proper medications for his fever, and there was a bit of a traffic jam between Tokyo and Yokohama. 

He ended up only ten minutes late after all, but since being slightly late is Juri’s territory, this apparently warranted Yugo and Jesse to wait for him in their management car at the back entrance. Yugo crowded him as Taiga climbed down the car, asking him if he’s okay.

‘It’s just a small fever, people are just exaggerating,’ Taiga answered with a smile. ‘I’ve got my meds here and I didn’t get a sore throat, so my voice is okay.’ He continued, and this time the words were spoken to Jesse who was still standing there with an unreadable look on his face. Taiga figured he must be worried about his voice and their duet, and he wanted to quickly reassure the younger boy. 

Something akin to annoyance flashed through Jesse’s expression then, and it was alien enough on the boy’s face that it stunned Taiga.

‘Just- make sure you drink those meds.’ Jesse finally said, his tone clipped. Everything about it was nothing Taiga had seen the other boy do, and it rooted him to the ground even as Jesse had already turned and walked away. Beside him, Yugo gently circled his elbow and tugged. ‘Cmon, Kyomo, let's get you inside,’ he said, and Taiga could only wordlessly follow the older boy. 

All through costume refitting and hair and makeup and throughout the first and second camera check-up, Taiga felt Jesse's eyes on him. But somehow they were different, they weren't burning as much as they were assessing, like they're filing the positives and the negatives of Taiga's condition and saving it for future reference. 

It made Taiga felt on edge, like his competence, like his voice, were in question. Taiga knew the younger boy was anxious about this live, about the massive part they were allowed to performed here, easily the biggest gig they ever got since formally formed. Taiga knew the enormous pressure they've put on them to succeed, so that there will be a next time of this, that their success as a headliner is up to themselves. And Taiga knew more than anybody he's chosen the absolutely wrong time to be under the weather, and as a professional he needed to be more conscious of this, but. 

Jesse's assessing eyes seemingly made double all those anxieties Taiga already felt and combined with his fever it was making him lightheaded now. For the first time Taiga wished he didn't have Jesse's eyes on him, he's having trouble breathing, and- 

Miscalculating the length of the steps as he climbed down the stage from the _kamite_ , Taiga almost lost his balance, close enough to the edge of the platform for it to be dangerous. But in an instant Taiga felt hands on his arm, and he was being grabbed backwards, flushed against a person's body. When he breathed a thank you and turned around, he realised his face were centimetres away from Jesse's. The boy's face looked vaguely pale even though he's not the sick one and it was almost with a bark that he said, 'Be more careful! Isn't it enough that you're sick?' And Taiga could only stutter a sorry back at him. He'd never seen Jesse like that, and the guilt and anxiety came back full force. Jesse must've noticed the apprehension in Taiga's face, for he quickly softened his hold on Taiga's body

'I shouldn't have snapped, I-' he halted, then seemingly almost helplessly, he shook his head and carefully led Taiga to the backstage. 

Once they're safely there it was almost like Jesse could barely look at him or touch him, and with a last unreadable look he turned and leave. 

That was the second time in that day Taiga could only watch helplessly as Jesse walked away. 

Later that afternoon as they finished general rehearsal, Yugo approached him with their bento for the day and a 'have you drink your meds?' question on his mouth.

'I have, thanks,'

'What about some food?'

'I just ate a plain bagel, the doctor said I shouldn't eat anything too seasoned, might upset my stomach.'

'Are you feeling better than this morning, though?' The older boy asked, worry showing firmly on his face. Taiga had to smile reassuringly at that.

'I am. Much. I think I'm just going to take a nap now since we have time.' 

Yugo's face cleared at that. 'Good idea, our dressing room's pretty empty, you'd rest easy there.' 

'Okay, I will. Good to know it's empty.' 

'Well. Jesse's napping there now, too, but nobody else is there to bug you sleeping.' 

Taiga's face fell at that, and he guessed it was obvious enough that Yugo stopped talking immediately. 

'I- I should look for another place, then, '

'What? Why?'

Taiga bit his lips. 'Jesse, he... 

...he's angry at me, I think.' 

Yugo frowned. 'Why do you think that?'

'Cause he- well. He looks upset. And I think I've let him down, I'm the older one here and I'm the one who couldn't pay careful attention to my condition? I do feel bad though, I wonder if he'd accept it if I apolog-' 

'If you apologized it'll only distress him.' Yugo chimed in. And then, looking exasperated, he pinched the bridge of his nose as Taiga looked on in puzzlement. 'And fyi? I've told him he's being ridiculous and that he'll only confuse you but he won't listen to me, that big brat.'

'Yugo? I'm not sure I'm following you.' 

'Listen. Jesse's not angry at you.' Yugo said, putting both hands on Taiga's shoulders and looking straight at him, like he's trying to will Taiga to understand. 'But he does almost lose his mind worrying. To the point where he was annoying everybody, even me. He headbutted with Sache-san trying to reschedule our last training to fit your hospital visit, for heaven’s sake.’ Taiga looked shocked to hear that and that’s good enough for Yugo as he really wanted this to get through to at least one of them. Yugo’s eyes gentled then, and he sighed.  
‘Yes, this is partly because we're doing this gig and he’s nervous. But mostly it's because of you, and we all know he's hardly ever levelheaded when it comes to you.' 

Taiga stared questioning eyes at the unflinching gaze of the older boy. 

'But... Why?' 

'Kyomo, you know why.' Taiga frowned at Yugo's words. 'And Jesse knows why too, and I think so do half of the jimusho, for that matter. But if you two won't talk about it yet, that's fine, we can pretend not to notice, like always.’ He patted Taiga’s shoulder. 

‘For now, you need your sleep, and you will nap safely in our dressing room, and no, Jesse would not be against that since he's him and you're you, and that's how that works. Now go get some rest.' 

Halfway through his puzzling speech, Yugo was already turning Taiga's body and manoeuvring him, pushing him with hands on his back towards their dressing room. At the end of it they've reached the door and Yugo opened it with no hesitation, nudged Taiga inside, and closed the door back on his face with a finality. 

When Taiga turned towards the room he saw that Jesse was indeed there in the room, sleeping soundly while occupying the biggest and comfiest sofa. 

Taiga contemplated the comfort of the two other love seats and started tiptoeing towards the one closest to the makeup table. Standing in front of it, Taiga proceeded to take off his shirt, leaving his inner shirt on, hoping to use it as a pillow. As he was about to climb on it, a voice behind him said; 

'What are you doing?' And that jolted Taiga and made him turned around to see Jesse on the sofa with his eyes half opened. 

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you-' 

Jesse handwaved his apology. ‘Don't be, it was Kouchi stomping around outside that woke me. So. What are you doing?’ 

‘I'm- about to sleep?’ 

‘In that love seat? While you're sick?’ He asked back, his eyes unimpressed. 

‘Well, you're in the big sofa, and I'd love to change place honestly but it's not like I can just wake you up, I'm not that heartless so I thought-‘

‘Taiga,’ Jesse chided, his tone gentle, halting Taiga's words. The next minute, the younger boy stood up and circled his wrist, his hands now tender against Taiga’s skin as if he's afraid to hurt. But his tugs were insistent until they both reached the sofa, where Jesse promptly flopped back on it and then the tugs turned downwards, down, towards the comfy surface until Taiga had to topple on top of it. 

But Jesse was already there to catch his fall. 

‘Careful there,’ he said near Taiga's ears as the arms that caught his body turned to encircle his waist. 

Taiga could feel his heart beating like bass lines thrumming on stage and after a few seconds he realised he was hearing Jesse's heart thumping just as hard. 

‘…Is this okay?’ Taiga asked, whispering for some reason. Because this was different. This wasn't their normal. Taiga doesn't know where the Jesse that looked but never touched stand on this. 

‘I don't know.’ Jesse answered, also in a whisper. ‘But this feels okay. This feels right.’ The arms around Taiga tightened, one circling his waist with the other snaking up along his back and Taiga felt buoyed by the touch, a welcomed lightheaded feeling for once. ‘If you're resting, can we stay like this?’ The younger boy asked as if the ball wasn't on his court. That close, Taiga felt Jesse’s warmth seeping into him, making him sleepy and content, and he could only nod at the boy's question. 

‘Yes.’ Taiga answered, burrowing his face on Jesse chest as if he was seeking heat even though he could feel his cheeks were flaming. Jesse started chuckling, light and airy, and it felt like gentle reverberation under Taiga’s fingers. Then he started carding his fingers through Taiga's hair, like he’s trying to lull him to sleep, slight contact of fingernails against his scalp and gentle kneading against his nape. A half contended moan escaped Taiga’s lips unbidden, but it went unnoticed as Jesse let out a low grunt at the same time. 

‘Fuck, your hair...’ the younger boy breathed and Taiga had to turn his face in puzzlement at that, to look questioningly at Jesse.

‘Wha-’

‘Shh,’ Jesse cut him off instead, fingers still gentle but insisting on his hair like he couldn’t get enough. ‘Nap now, questions later.’

Taiga couldn’t bring himself to argue that piece of wisdom and settled more comfortably against Jesse’s body.

There will be time for questions and conformations later. For now, they’re napping. 

**Stop.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Writer’s notes:** The anecdote about Jesse and Taiga taking a nap and cuddling in the same sofa is a real one, talked about in Popolo 2015.12
> 
> Here, have my little scanlation of it:
> 
>  


End file.
